


Underwater

by JennyUdinov



Series: One Wild Night [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: All smut, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Do Kyungsoo/Kim Jongin - Freeform, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kai Is A Whore, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kyungsoo Is Mad, Little bit of Fluff, Love, M/M, Pure Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, jongsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyUdinov/pseuds/JennyUdinov
Summary: Let's see what's happenig in room number 3





	

Kyungsoo was still mad at Jongin, for being suspiciously close with Chanyeol this past month, it seemed like Jongin wanted to be with Chanyeol more than with him and since he knew that Chanyeol was very much more attractive than him, he was mad at himself that he wasn't as attactive and good looking enough, to keep Jongin. 

Jongin was sitting on the chair across the room, he wasn't actually sitting, more likely trying to lay on that chair, because he wanted to look seductive. Separated legs, unbuttoned shirt, sexy pose, bitting his thumb, trying to get Kyungsoo's attention. Usualy he would sit on his knees, start kissing him, because that was Jongin's sign, that he wanted to play. But now Kyungsoo was hardcore ingoring him, like he wasn't even there. 

Jongin sighed in frustration, standing up, being more persuasive now, taking his shirt off "How long are you going to be like this?" Kyungsoo, didn't even look at his muscular bare chest, he kept his full attention on unpacking his suitcase. Jongin's intention was to seduce him, but it wasn't going to work, at least not as fast and easy as usual. 

He went behind him, hugging him with his big arms, tightly. Kyungsoo thought that his bones would break from the strength he used, but Jongin knew exactly how much his little penguin can handle. He stopped squeezing him and just stood there, hugging him from behind, stopping him from unnecessarily re-folding all of this clothes "Come on, at least smile" He said, while trying to keep Kyungsoo in his arms, but he pushing his hands away, continueing to unpack "There's nothing to smile about" he mumbled. 

Jongin sighed again, he knew things were, way more complicated than they looked. He went to his own luggage and opened the suitcase, taking out one little stuffed penguin. He went to Kyungsoo, jumping on the bed in front of him with, bouncing off a few times because of his mass. With a big white-teeth smile on his face, showing him the little fella "Look who I brought with us! It's Mister Pudding!" He sang his name, hoping that it would cheer Kyungsoo up. 

They both loved that toy, because they joked about it, that it looked like Kyungsoo and from there he got his nickname 'The Penguin' but instead of cheering up, Kyungsoo frowned even more "I'm not a kid" pushing his hand away, as he kept his full attention on the luggage. Jongin frowned as well "At least talk to me, D.O" he shook his head in response "I have nothing to say to you" He didn't move his eyes from all the clothes, focused on floding them perfectly, one by one. 

Jongin went behind him again, this time closer, their boddies pressed into eachother, starting to unzip his jacket, while kissing his neck. Kyungsoo slightly pushed him away "Don't try to seduce me, I know your game. Everytime when something is wrong you just seduce me, no matter how mad I am, we have sex and then everything is fine" Jongin didn't stop, only made it even more secutive with his voice, while taking his jacket off "Then don't get seduced" His hand went down from Kyungsoo's stomach to his thigh, slowly rubbing it, then moving to his cock, gripping it "Play with me, the way only you know how" 

Kyungsoo sighed in need, they both knew that he won't resist Jongin, he never really wanted to, or ever tried to. "Then stop being a whore" Kyungsoo said, as he pushed his hand away. Jongin had no intentions to stop or give up, he untucked his shirt, putting his hand on Kyungsoo's chest, under the fabric, slowly rubbing up and down. "But I'm your whore" saying that with a deep husky voice, while he tried to push his hand under Kyungsoo's pants. 

He grabbed Jongin's hand, stoping him "You've become more insistant, you know I don't like that" Jongin sighed, trying to control himself "I'm sorry, I just need you" Kyungsoo smirked at the desperation in Jongin's voice "Then work for it" he challened. Now they both knew that it will be a fun experince, Kyungsoo was curious how will Jongin make him want it and Jongin already had the perfect idea to please him.

 

Jongin was still behind Kyungsoo, breathing heavely, trying to control himself "You seem that you want me more than usual" Kyungsoo joked as he pushed himself back, harder against Jongin's body on purpose, making him moan. He said while slightly bitting his neck "I will make you beg for it" he was determent to make that happen, but Kyungsoo joked "You can only try" 

Jongin kneeled behind Kyungsoo, slowly started lifting his shirt, kissing the exposed skin, making him shiver, goosebumps appearing all over his body. Jongin smiled when he was kissing his nape, with one hand touching his chest "You like this don't you, your nipples are already stiff, I don't want to know what is happening with your dick, you won't last long" Kyungsoo giggled, taking his hand, moving it onto the zipper on his pants, leaning his head on Jongin's shoulder "Keep going" 

Jongin kissed his neck slowly, moving to his shoulder, biting his way back again to Kyungsoo's nape, while unzipping him. Slipping his leather jeans down, they were on the floor now. Jongin pushed Kyungsoo on the bed, so he could remove his boots and take his jeans away. Kyungsoo was left only with his underwear on, laying on the bed, looking at Jongin, waiting for his next move.

He stood up, slowly taking his belt off, pulling it hard with both hands, showing how strong it is, then bitting it. Kyungsoo's eyes widen "What..What are you gonna do with that?" Jongin started laughing "You should've seen your face, I know you don't like this kind of stuff, relax" he let the belt fall on the floor, as he unbuttoned his pants. 

Kyungsoo's stood up from the bed, tracing a path from one shoulder to the other, with his fingers over Jongin's chest, teasing him "I'm going to take a shower" he walked pass him and into the bathroom. Jongin didn't need an invitation, he took off all of his clothes and went after Kyungsoo, everything was going as planned.

 

Kyungsoo's turned the shower on, the water wasn't too hot or too cold, average, just perfect for what was to come. After few minutes Jongin came in, Kyungsoo's felt his massive structure behind him. "Did you warm up yourself?" He heard Jongin's evil laughter "You very well know, out of all people, that I'm always ready for a good fuck, without warning up" Kyungsoo's giggled as he pressed one hand to the wall, he knew that he needed to be stable for Jongin "And are you ready, to admit that you want it as badly as me" 

Kyungsoo's kept smiling "No, you still haven't worked hard enough" Jongin pressed himself firmly against Kyungsoo's back, both sighing in need.  
"How hard do you want me to work?" Jongin asked while wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo's waist. "Like never before" 

The water was pouring over them, but neither cared about that, they were both concentrated on eachother's next move.  
Jongin's hand slipped down to Kyungsoo's cock, gently grippied it. Kyungsoo didn't mean to but sighed "You're trying so hard to resist me" Jongin said, using his husky voice, knowing that will only turn on Kyungsoo even more. 

He slowly started moving his hand along his length "Just say, that you need me" He whispered into his ear, making the movements faster "No" Kyungsoo's said without a breathe. Jongin slowed a bit, knowing that it will drive him crazy, biting his shoulder "Do you..." he couldn't finish his sentence and Kyungsoo's yelled "No!" turning around, surprising Jongin, by pushing him against the wall, kissing him passionately. Jongin roared in frustration, turning Kyungsoo around again, facing the wall, leaning on his both hand now for more support. Jongin hardened his grip around Kyungsoo's waist with one hand and his other on it's old place "I will ask you again, do you want me" Slightly squeezing his cock.

"Yes..Yes I want you Kai, all of you, I need you, the way you need me" Jongin smiled with delight and said, while taking a step back "That's my good penguin" He carefully pushed his dick into Kyungsoo, making him scream. Jongin knew that Kyungsoo's most favorite thing was to go slow. He started moving slowly, back and forth, while using his hand as well, making sure he covered all the spots that can be used, to make Kyungsoo forget that he ever look at Chanyeol, speeding up the paste. 

Making Kyungsoo moan under the water, was a satisfying sound for Jongin's ears, everything felt so much better, when their whole boddies were wet. The sound of the moans in the bathroom turned on both of them, even more. Jongin knew exactly how long it was until Kyungsoo was done, so he slowed the paste, taking his dick out, knowing that Kyungsoo won't move until he was completely satisfied. 

He had no other choice than to do it himself with his free hand, he needed just two hard thrust, squeezing his own dick, as he cummed with a sigh. Kyungsoo's laughed echoed, because he knew what Jongin was doing. Jongin's hand moved away from his cock, kneeling in front of Kyungsoo, as he turned around with a smirk "You know just how I love it" Jongin didn't wait or reply, he just put all of his skills into that blowjob, making Kyungsoo scream his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story! \^o^/  
> This is my first all-smut oneshot  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
